legend_of_ling_tian_enfandomcom-20200213-history
QianQian
Floating Fragrance Pavilion was one of the secret intelligence bases of the mysterious intelligence organization, Crystal Pavilion. As for Miss QianQian in front of them, she was the person in charge of this secret base. While the Floating Fragrance Pavilion seemed to belong to someone else on the surface, Miss QianQian was the true authority of the place. In the Crystal Pavilion, there were only a few core members who knew that the Crystal Pavilion actually belonged to Ling Tian. As for this QianQian, she was one of them. Appearance A lithe and delicate young girl who walked in. Her facial features were exquisite. Her silk-like hair was tied up into a bun, with her brows like the distant mountains and eyes like the spring waters. The low cut dress which she was wearing displayed the full beauty of her snow-white neck and fully exhibited her curvy figure. Relationships Ling Tian To her, the young noble was a legendary figure too far above her! From a profligate son of a nouveau riche family, he actually managed to leave behind a mark in the world that belonged solely to him. In the news of the Crystal Pavilion, their young noble had actually used the identity of a profligate son to run amok in Sky Bearing, creating wind and rain with the flip of his palm. He fought with the Yang Family, destroyed the imperial family, schemed against the XiMen Family, trapped the NanGong Family and obliterated Northern Wei! While the enemies standing in front of the young noble grew stronger and stronger, his steps remained calm and not a single person was able to stop the steps of their young noble! Every single piece of news regarding their young noble was a legendary deed! Up to now he had used his own strength to face the number one expert in the world, the Martial Order Medallion owner Justice! Instead of facing the other small families, their young noble was now facing the largest families in the world today such as the Shui, Yu and Xiao Family! His wisdom was not the only respectable point, and his martial arts were even more spectacular! Furthermore, their young noble was still the publicly acknowledged number one scholar! Be it poetry, music, chess, zither, painting or calligraphy, their young noble had achieved a stunning height in all of these things! What kind of a genius was this! This was truly a well-rounded genius! On top of that, young noble Ling Tian was famous for his suave appearance that would melt the heart of any maiden! He was truly the prince charming of any maiden and the name 'Ling Tian' had turned into a beautiful sweet dream for any maiden! When would she be able to meet the young noble? This had turned into the biggest wish of QianQian! With her wish finally coming true in front of her, QianQian was agitated to the point she could not think clearly. She felt her heart thumping rapidly as though it was about to jump out of her chest. She then felt her body trembling as her tears almost flowed down from the corner of her eyes.